In the general usage of locks and keys by the public, it often happens that a new or additional key is needed, but expensive machines and skilled personnel are not available for that purpose. In some instances the new key is to be made as a copy of an old one. In other instances the new key is to be made according to "code"; that is, at the standard notch locations along the length of the key blank the various notches are to be cut to depths indicated by numbers 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, etc. The "code" for the key may be obtained by making measurements on an old key, or by analysis of the lock, or based on information obtained from the manufacturer of the lock and key.
Extra keys needed by the retail customer are generally made at locksmith shops, retail hardware stores, and other similar locations. It would be highly advantageous to have an inexpensive but effective machine for this purpose. The key cutting machine should not only be inexpensive as to its initial cost and precise and reliable in its operation, but it should also be adapted for operation by relatively unskilled personnel and should be relatively maintenance-free.
The present invention relates primarily to a machine for the coded cutting of keys. There is no single industry standard for coded keys, and hence the keys of different manufacturers have a different standard distance from the shoulder of the key to the first notch location, a different standard distance between notch locations, and different standard increments of depth for cutting the notches. Furthermore, in some code keys the notch locations are measured from the top end of the key blank rather than from the shoulder.